A Fate of Four (Two)
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: When a Pikachu's life changes, he meets Kirby, the star warrior. The live throug hout the world fighting, playing,band se eking revenge. Meeting new friends, they trave the world! BASED OFF OF EARTHBOND AND THE MOTHER GAMES!
1. The Beginning!

Ch.1: The Meeting of Fate

Sni: YAY! Another story!

Volton: um…yea whatever…

?: I AM EVIL!

Sni: ? is the only OC here L

?2: Start!

Volton the Pikachu was a happy soul with his brother, Flash.

Volton: FLASH! WAKE UP!

Flash: wat?

Volton: breakfast! ^_^

Mom: yes, Flash, come eat!

Flash: OK

~~wat they didn't know was the fate and suffering to come…~~~~

The flames rose through Tazmilli Forest and the boys shivered.

Lady: they fell in the river

Man:poor things…

Volton: Where's mom?

Flash: good question!

Then the mayer appeared…

Mayer Ugo: boys come here.

Both: ok…

MU: Volton take this it may be a helpful item.

In Voltons hand was a Drago fang.

Volton: ok…

MU: where I found it, it was…

Flash: yea?

MU: pierced through your mother…

~~they were always told "if I die, find your father seperetly boys."~~~~

The boys looked at each other and nodded, and set to prepare…

Volton: Okay the field should be good.

?: halt!

Volton: AHH!

?: I am Konek, the killer of your mother.

Volton: Connect?

Konek: Konek

Volton: Canabal?

Konek: Konek!

Volton: Connecticut?

Konek: KONEK!

Volton: oh ok, Konek…wait…what?

Before he asked his question, Konek fled.

?: CRAP!

Volton: who_are_you?

?: Kirby, you?

Volton: Volton, are you Konek?

Truth was Kirby was simaller to Konek but red feet and shorter without a tail.

Kirby: wat?

Volton: never mind

To Be Continued ! _!

Sni: long

Volton: (crying)

Kirby: youll be fine…


	2. BUZZBUZZ AND THE LEGEND!

.

**Ok, ch2!**

**Sni: YES!**

**Volton: (crying) cruel world!**

**Kirby: circle of life…**

**~~~~~~START~~~~~~**

KIRBY WAKE UP!

Kirby: yea?

Volton: have you seen Flash?

Kirby: your brother? Nope…

Volton: well, we killed a drago now he should be here…

Konek: rar!

Kirby: su…sup? (shocked)

Volton: (confused) what the…he looks like…but…hes right…

Konek and Kirby: YOUTHINKIMHIM?

Volton: WELL I DID UNTIL NOW!

Konek: yea yea whatever, I will destroy you blah blah blah…

Kirby: loss…of…SPIRIT!

Konek: SHUT UP!

~~fight!~~~

Volton: the heck?

Konek: RAR!

Kirby: I NEED TO INHALE SOM-!

Konek: rar…

Volton: I lived peacefully…WHAT THE HECK HAPPENDED TO THAT!

Konek: life kid, that's what happened.

Volton: good point…

Kirby: it's cool though, you get a peaceful life. I used to fight a FAT penguin!

Konek: WHO CARES!

Volton:…;what the?

Konek: RAR! I'm leaving! (teleports)

Kirby: do you like normal lived, Volto?

Volton: I'm more used to one…

Kirby: well then…normal is outdated!

Volton: yea I gue- Do you here a buzzing?

Kirby: uh…yea I do!

?: hello!

Kirby: HOLY…UM…HOLY PIZZA ROLL!

Volton: who are you?

?: I am Buzzbuzz a creature from the future, and I come with a message!

Kirby: go on…

Buzzbuzz: In the future all is devastation. Konek has ruled the world and only 3 boys and a girl can defeat him.

Volton: yea?

Buzzbuzz: and Volton,you and Kirby are two of the members.

Kirby: sweet!

Buzzbuzz: I shall inform you when I discover the rest. Farewell 'till then…

Volton: um…okay, are we hallucinating?

Kirby: NOPE! Now come on…LET'S SAVE THE WORLD!

Volton: u have gone CRAZY!

Kirby: yup!

~~~LATER~~~

Dude: so you start a journey…

Volton: yup!

Lady: good luck!

Kirby: yea..thanks…

People: Farewell! Good luck!

Kirby: you used to that?

Volton: yea

Kirby: IM NOT! Everytime I leave, someone HITS ME!

Volton: why?

Kirby: I DON'T really know…

~~leave town~~

_0_0-0-0_)_)-)-)

Done!-ish!

Sni: lol!

Lucas: what time is it?

Sni: what are YOU doing here?

Lucas: well…I was playing SSBB with Ness and lost track of time 'cause he kept winning and I got mad and…(trails off)

Sni: (looks at phone) uh…how's 4:28a.m. for ya?

Ness: (sniffle) KIRBY BEAT ME IS SSBB!

Sni: loser!

The time was real I mean really I wrote this on the weekend! Lucas and Ness are from EarthBound. SSBB*for wierdos that don't know* is the WII game Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Lucas losing to Ness: REAL! Ness losing to Kirby: REAL!

Ness and Lucas: BYES!


	3. Ryou! the third member!

CH3 YAY!

Sni: THE JOURNEY WILL UNFOLD!

Ness: into what?

Sni: SHUT IT SNES!

Ness: (T.T) My name isn't SNES, it's Ness!

Sni: Nicknames SNES!

~~~~~START~~~*Where's Lucas?*~~~~

Kirby: YAY! WE ARE TRAVELING!

Volton: yea, to who knows where!

*RAR!*

Buzzbuzz: I found the next accompany!

Volton: what/who is it? *could be genderless!*

Buzzbuzz: a riolu name Ryou!

Kirby: you know a lot, double Buzz, are you a STALKER!

Buzzbuzz: nope! But, my brother Buzzybuzz is!

Kirby: (0.0)

Volton: so, where does this 'Ryou' live?

Buzzbuzz: Just find a way to Castilia City! I'll wait for you there!

Kirby: OK!

Buzzbuzz: then, SEE YA! BZZZ~*teleports*

Kirby: (+o+) I wanna teleport!

Volton: TOO BAD! LETS GO! *hits Kirby*

Kirby: ow…told you, everytime I leave a location I get hit!

Volton: well, I just wanted to see what you'd do but okay!

~~~~Later~~~*still don't see Lucas T.T*~~

Kirby: ugh! Where are we?

Volton: Route 4! Castilia is soon!

Kirby; YAYAYAY! I'm tired of walking!

Volton: well, too bad!

~~~Later~~*WHERE DID HE GO!*

Buzzbuzz: FINALLY! You're here!

Kirby: YEA! After like 6 miles of walking!

Buzzbuzz: (T.T) Kirby…you can fly, remember?

Kirby: SCREW THE WORLD!

World: SCREW YOU TOO, KIRBY!

Kirby: (0.0)

Volton: so, what about that Ryou guy?

Buzzbuzz: oh yea! Come here!

?: Is this what you meant by a Pikachu and a…thing?

Kirby: (!.!) Star Warrior!

?: whatever!

Buzzbuzz: Kirby, Volton this is Ryou! Ryou, Kirby and Volton!

Volton: hi…

Kirby: ALOHA!

Ryou: 'Sup?

Kirby: *looks up* the sky, celing, sun, and clouds?

Ryou: you don't get it…

Volton: *laughs* course he doesn't! he is an idiot!

Kirby: Wha-? Am not!

Volton: prove it! What happened to pokémon trainers?

Kirby: uh…they moved to Mars?

Ryou: wrong. They all died out.

Kirby: oh…BUT THEY COULD'VE MOVED!

Volton: but they didn't!

Buzzbuzz: Glad you all get along-ish! Because, you will all save the world! Including one girl!

Ryou: sure, Buzzbrain. Konek is dead with me around!

?: little over-confident aren't we?

Ryou: *battle position* Who's there!?

Kirby: kill me now!

Konek: I'd be delighted to!

Ryou: wait…you two related or something?

Kirby and Konek: (T.T)

Volton: THAT'S WHAT I SAID! But there not!

Ryou: woah…WHATEVER!

Volton: CRAP! WHERE'D THAT KIRBY LOOK-A-LIKE GO!?

Kirby: think he le-KIRBY-LOOK-A-LIKE!?

Ryou: cool it, we got this!

~~~~END~~~~*WHERE THE - DID HE GO*

Lucas: who?

Sni: (0.0) YOU!

Lucas: oh, me? I was visiting the grave!

Ness: wait…WHAT!

Sni: Lucas, you went to a dif dimension?

Lucas: yup!

Sni: (T.T) Lucas, Hinawa and Claus are alive here! Just go to your house!

Lucas: I know! I know!

Ness: (0.0)

LOL!


	4. Mika and more legend!

!

Sni: JUST CHECKED! Ch.4!... there's no one here to insult me…

Kirby: I'LL DO IT!

Sni: it's not the same…

Volton: why? Where's Ness and Lucas?

Sni: Ness had a baseball game, and Lucas got sick!

Ryou: idiots…

~~~~START~~~~~

Volton, Kirby, and Ryou were walking through Castilia City, finding out how to do…well…they don't know!

Ryou: We don't even know what our mission is!

Kirby: Well, we better find out!

Ryou: Good idea! WHERE THE HECK IS THAT BEE!?

Buzzbuzz: I'm here! What's up?

Volton: What are we supposed to be fighting or whatever!?

Buzzbuzz: hmm…I guess I forgot to tell you all

Ryou: You barely realized this!

Buzzbuzz: YES! Anyways, Konek seems to be after seven shards and needles.

Kirby: SEVEN!?

Buzzbuzz: (T.T) yes, seven. And if he gets all seven of each he can unleash ultimate power, causing the devastation in which I come from.

Kirby: EVER HEARD OF ENGLI-

Ryou: *hits Kirby* continue…

Buzzbuzz: From what I know, only Volton and his brother can remove the needles, and only Kirby and Konek can hold and use the shards.

Volton: WAIT! What about the fact that I need friends to help besides Kirby, and how would Konek get the needles?

Buzzbuzz: first, because of Konek's inner strength and ability to control almost everything, you WILL need help. Second, I am not sure but he could reincarnate you or your brother with only little DNA, so be careful!

Kirby: (barely regaining sttrength) so, we know the task at hand!

Volton: so, lets see…*pulls out map* Nowhere Islands is too small for seven needles and shards to be spread!

Buzzbuzz: yes, but you have to leave and go to Eagleland, where the rest are.

Volton: oh…

Ryou: *steals map* New Pork City is closest from here…(A.N.: New Pork City is a real place in Mother 3! Don't be mean to Nintendo!)

Kirby: WELL, lets go!

~LATER~*Kirby: AHH! TRANSITION TIME! SHH!*

Kirby: I…can't…walk…or run….anymore!

Ryou: (running) Well, hurry up!

Kirby: WAIT! WARPSTAR! *warpstar comes* YAY! Wait, aww! My warpstar still isn't even as fast as Ryou!

Volton: we're…here! *callapsess*

Kirby: (T.T) I used the warpstar for NOTHING!

Ryou: yes!

Buzzbuzz: THE GIRL HELPER IS IN SIGHT!

Volton: we have had NO trouble finding the other helpers to save the world (T.T)

Kirby: woah…now that's an AWESOME looking Plusle!

?: well, whatever!

Kirby: AHH! *falls* MY HAND!

Ryou: It looks fine to me…

Kirby:…

?: I'm Mika, Mika the plusle.

Volton: hi! I'm Volton, the Riolu is Ryou, and…that's Kirby.

Mika: an idiot for a star warrior…

Kirby: YAY! SOMEONE KNOWS WHO I-

Ryou: *hits Kirby* SHUT IT!

Buzzbuzz: so, do I-

Mika: I already know, hey glob! Catch!

Kirby: hey-what the-!

Buzzbuzz: it's one of the seven shards! How did you-?

Mika: easy! Ever been to Chargestone Cave?

Kirby: IT'S GLOWING! SPARE ME!

Buzzbuzz: calm down! It's reacting!

Kirby: woah!

Buzzbuzz: the shard has recognized you!

Volton: (teasing) it knows everything about you!

Kirby: STALKER!

Ryou: *facepalm* idiots…

Buzzbuzz: Kirby, calm! Now, be careful with caring for it. Konek can still get it and control it.

Ryou: speaking of Konek, anyone seen him. I gotta kill him!

Buzzbuzz: easier said than done.

Mika: I saw that idiot, "Konek", earlier. He was searching for that shard.

Kitby: woah!

~~~~~DONE~~~*Kirby: NOO*

Lucas: IM HEALED!

Sni: (T.T) the chapters over

Lucas: NOOO! Wait! Can I play Nintendogs?

Sni: NO!

Ness: WE LOST!

Lucas: while I was still sick, I was watching! YOU TOTALLY SUCKED OUT THERE!

Sni: don't be mean…you Sicko!

Lucas: Not anymore!

Sni: Ness, here's some steak! FEEL BETTER!

Ness: YAY! MY FAVORITE!

~~~~~MUST LOOK AT!~~~~~~

Mika's appearance: Mika the Plusle V.S. Haruna the Minun Popipo Battle - YouTube *she is the red one!*

(optional, if you want to know the basic plot)

Earthbound*youtube*: earthbound - YouTube

Mother 3*youtube* : mother 3 - YouTube

*most plot is based of the two, Ness and Lucas are also from these games**Buzzbuzz is an actual character from Earthbound! HE DOES NOT DIE LIKE IN EARTHBOUND THOUGH!...or else he would already be dead!*

NINTENDO OF JAPAN OWN ALL EARTHBOUND GAMES! NOT OUR CRAPPY NINTENDO!

~~~ONLY IF WATCHED ALL MOTHER 3 WALKTHROGH/PLAYTROUGH!~~~~~~~

Okay, Volton is representing Lucas and Flash, his twin*read ch.1!*, is based of Claus! BUT! Flash does not suffer the fate that Claus did!


	5. The real start!

CH.5!

Ness: YAY!

Sni: RAR!

Lucas: random question, but can Ninten join us?

Sni: to open and close my stories?

Lucas: yup!

Ness: great idea!

Sni: okz he'll come!

~~~~START~~~~

Kirby: shard 1! Soooo powerful! I feel it!

Mika: he's been like that for hours!

Ryou: well, what do we do?

Volton: *looks up* holy freakin god! it's a DINOSUAR!

Mika: we have a new idiot…

Ryou: yea, but he wasn't kidding! Theres an aerodactyl!

Kirby: OMG! A dinosaur!

Buzzbuzz: MORE NEWS!

Kirby and Volton: WHAT!?

Buzzbuzz: now you must collect eight melodies!

(at the end of a ch. If they find 1 I'll put a link at the end!)

Kirby: wait…what? 7 shards, 7 needles, and 8 melodies?

Buzzbuzz: yes, and some melodies will have more than one version! YOU MUST COLLECT ALL! Including versions!

Ryou: wouldn't that make more than eight?

Buzzbuzz: don't know…all I know is these melodies will help on your journey!

Mika: whatever! Just go with it!

?: RAR!

Kirby: ITS KONEK! *rampage!*

Volton: AHH! KIRBY'S TWIN!

Konek: (T.T) IM NOT RELATED TO AN IDIOT!

Ryou: any family?

Konek: well, my parents died and I had a..WAIT! I came for the shard!

Mika: well, too bad!

Konek: NOT THIS PEST AGAIN, MIKA!

Mika: grr…

Kirby: LAWL!

Konek: yup, Kirby cannot handle the shards power.

Volton: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!...WAIT! what!?

Konek: and Volton is supposed to be able to pull the needles?

Volton: don't know, never tried!

Kirby: lol!

Ryou: grr…FORCE PALM!

Konek: crap! THAT HURTS!

Ryou: that's the point!

Mika: whatever! Thunder shock!

Konek: MISSS!

Mika: and you're the second shard controller? What a laugh!

Konek: WHY YOU…PK FLASH!

Kirby: BRIGHT!

Volton: AHH! Br-Bright!

Ryou: hmph…Just live through it!

Mika: hey! You got trained for this!

…

Kirby: he's…gone?

Ryou: what!? How could I let him get away!

Mika: his power…I have never seen it…

Volton: yea, but…w-we can track him down, r-right?

Ryou: I don't feel his aura…

Kirby: but, we can always try!

Mika: puffballs right. If we don't try, we won't catch him. We can't let him get away.

Ryou: true.

Volton: but, what if he finds the shards!

Mika: this is no time for "what ifs."

Volton: yea! Plus, he cant get the needles! Right?

Ryou: I don't know…

Kirby: he is way too strong, though!

Ryou: we can train.

Volton: and without the needles, he has about the same strength!

Mika: the only thing to worry about is the shards.

Kirby: we can get them before Konek does!

Ryou: well, we can try!

Mika: but, is it worth it?

Volton: well! Whether you go or not, I need to avenge my…my mother!

Kirby: Count me in! I need to know some stuff from him…

Ryou: well, he nearly killed my tribe, so I'm in!

Mika: you will need a girl to keep things under control…so im coming.

Volton: awesome! Well, we need to prepare to set off!

Kirby: yea! Like train and get supplies!

Ryou: well, lets not hold back!

~~~END~~~~

Sni: RAR!

Ness: aww, I wanna say rar!

Sni: too bad! My RAR!

Lucas: fine, RAR!

Sni: HEY!

Lucas: just kidding!


	6. The First Melody!

Hehe…WHAT CH IS THIS!?

Ness: 6! 6! 6! 6!

Lucas: Why so happy?

Ninten: I wond-SHARE!

Sni: *pulls something away* MY PIZZA ROLLS!

Ness: TALKTALKTALKIETALKTALK!

Lucas and Ninten: (T.T) two crazy!

~~~START~~~~

Volton: I'm SO bored!

Ryou: well, too bad!

Volton: I'm goin' back to Tazmilli

Mika: HEY! Mouse, you are the only one here for a good reason!

Kirby: she is right…you came to avenge you mom.

Volton: fine…

Ryou: And, how would we get the needles?

Volton: good point…

Buzzbuzz: Volton, you are ledgendary!1

Kirby: what?

Buzzbuzz: Pikachu are starting to go extinct!

Ryou: CRAP!

Volton: what?

Ryou: dude! Your dad! And your brother! That's what!

Mika: I don't get it

Ryou: THEY COULD DIE ANY SECOND!

Buzzbuzz: he is right. Konek is mostly targeting Pikachu at the moment.

Volton: WHAT!? I COULD HAVE NO FAMILY!

Kirby: CALM IT, VOLTO!

Volton: f-fine!

Buzzbuzz: I think I know how Konek will get the needles…

Kirby: ho-hes gone (T.T)

Volton: well lets go!

~~~WALK TO TOWN~~~~

Lady: welcome to Rymac City!

Ryou: thanks. You haven't seen any needles or shards around, have you?

Lady: not one, but you could check Melody Falls

Mika: thanks for the info!

Kirby: LETS GO!

~~~WALK WALKY~~~

Ryou: Melody Falls…

Volton: does anyone else hear that?

Mika: yea!

Ryou: yup!

Kirby: it sounds farmilliar…

Buzzbuzz: THE FIRST TUNE!

Mika: how do ya know

Buzzbuzz: if one of you find that you have heard it before but don't know where, it is one of the 8 tunes!

Ryou: well, hense the name "Melody Falls"

Kirby: DANG IT! I-I know the song…just…from where!?

Buzzbuzz: Kirby is most reliable for his tunes because he lost most his memory.

Volton: his tunes?

Buzzbuzz: Yes, each of you have 2 tunes, they are recognized like the first of Kirby's was, if that person is the only one who hears it, feel a higher pitch, or get dizzy.

Ryou: DIZZY PUNCH!

Kirby: AHH!...i feel dizzy…

Mika: like that?

Buzzbuzz: yes, but no attack needed.

Ryou: oh…

Volton: no FLIPPIN NEEDLE!

Buzzbuzz: they take time to find

Kirby: *gaining consciences* they, take, time, to…WHO CAN SAY THAT 20x FAST!

Volton: I CAN! Theytaketimetofind! *x20 fast*

Ryou: YAY!

Volton: heh…hard…heh…but…i…heh…did…it

Mika: Congrats!

Buzzbuzz: once calm minds, now all idiots…*leaves*

Volton: *faint*

Kirby: too fast, I guess…

Ryou: with one melody and shard, we go higher!

~~~END~~~

Ness: what is the most annoying thing to type so far?

Sni: your dialogue

Ness: no, REALLY?

Lucas: hahaha

Sni: Buzzbuzz

Ninten: not for long! You'll have to type the m-

Lucas: NO SPOILERS!

Sni: too late…if they have played or seen Ness and your games, its too late…

Ness: yup!

Ninten: here is the first melody!

Sni: Kirby Invincible Remix!

Lucas: very hard choice!

Ness: here is the link!

watch?v=jZBueYFYPi8&feature=BFa&list=FLVbOckzue4CkZlcI-u8ij2A


	7. the F?, can you guess? Ness: NO!

Ch.7!

Sni: WOO!

Ness: 7 hole chapters!

Lucas: well, 7 ch., 7 needles, 7 shards!

Ninten: THE LAWL CHAPTER!

~~START~~

Volton and his 'crew' wondered the depths of the forest…

Volton: who's bored!

Kirby: I am!

Ryou: did anyone else hear a random voice?

Mika: about?

Ryou: they called us the 'crew' and Volton the leader!

Volton: I heard it, and I am the leader!

Kirby: whatever it is..it's scary!

Mika: just get over it! It's probably our imagination!

So, they now they think their hearing stuff! *Toon: say that 5x fast!*

Kirby: AHH! THERE IT IS AGAIN!

I should really stop talking, but it's just so fun to give mystery!

Volton: IM SCARED!

Hehe…

Volton:…so when do you think we'll find a needle?

Ryou: who knows..probably sometime later!

Mika: that's what we thought 3 weeks ago…

(Sni: just so you know this is basicly the filler!)

Thus, a filler was born!

Kirby: HOLY DDD! What's a filler?

Mika: something that can fill in for something else!

Ryou: like, putting swiss cheese is a sandwich because we're out of chedder!

Volton: oh, that makes sense!

Ryou: no, literly! We are out of chedder!

Kirby: NOO!

(Lucas: its about their random conversation!)

***random intermission!***

Sni: we are…POP CANDY!

Ness: what?

Ninten: a song

Lucas: it's MMD! Jk, it's Vocaloid!

**END**

Ryou: what just happened…?

(Ness: THEYRE ON TO US!)

Mika: who knows…

Volton: I don't!

Really, Sni losing to Kirby's return to dreamland is weirder!

Kirby: I HEARD MY NAME!

(Ninten: NARRATER SHUT UP!)

Mika: just…an…illusion…

…*whisper* I'm not allowed to talk.

(all: SHH!)

Ryou: sooo bored!

Kirby: I vote to…THROW THE CHEESE!

**Intermission**

Toon: HOLY GOD!...

Ness: Geico!

Lucas: 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance!

**END**

Volton: what just happened?

Kirby: I threw a burrito at Ryou

Volton: not tha-you did!? *looks at Ryou* LAWL!

Ryou: *covered in a tortilla, beans, and cheese* SCREW YOU KIRBY! FORCE PALM!

Kirby: OW! Aw crap! God! seriously! Ow!

**more intermission**

Sni: AFRO GUNSO!

*done? Nope, there will be more*

Mika: REALLY! What the heck!?

~~END~~

Sni: haha! I think they're on to us..

Ness: don't matter, there IS our fic.

Lucas: *crying* WHAT A CREUL WORLD!

Sni: oh, yeah, that…ITS SOO SAD!

Ness & Ninten: what?

Sni: there…there wont be a…

Ness: a?

Sni: Mother 4!

Ninten: WHAT!?

Ness: $&$&%*

Lucas: HOLY FREAK NESS! LANGUAGE!

Sni: yea, and Mother 3 was the best!

Lucas: course it was!

Ness: Mother 2/ EarthBound WAS BETTER!

Ninten: I vote Mother THE ORIGINAL!

Lucas: 2 votes Mother 3…so I WIN!


	8. The Masked Who?

Sni: I'm having a BIG time skip! So, this Fic is shorter! :P

~START~ 1yr dif!

Volton: 3 Needles…

Kirby: 3 Shards

Mika: 4 melodies.

Ryou: LETS NOT STAND HERE!

Kirby: Poy!

Ryou: We need to get going before…

Volton: Pi?

Ryou: Konek gets the shards and needles!

Mika: like it's possible but still…!

Konek: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!

Kirby: that…

Konek: we have equal shards…and needles!

Volton: but…how!?

Konek: MASKED MAN!

(A/N:yes, Masked MAN for a pokémon name!? YES! Anyone play Mother 3, you probably know! Related to Volton!)

Masked Man *MM*: hmph….

Konek: yea…he's touchy…. (LOL! He don't sound evil here!)

Volton: no way….

Kirby: HE LOOKS SO KILLER!

MM: silence…

Volton; his…voice…

Ryou: grr…WHATS YOUR PROBLEM! MAKING THESE STUPID THINGS! ITS….SICK!

Konek: BTW, the ones I made with your siblings…exploded…

Ryou:…mom…dad…YOU…YOU IDIOTIC RETARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! AURA SPHERE!

Mika: that's a Lucario's move! Youre a Riolu…or a REALLY short Lucario…

Ryou:…you will die! You made me suffer! And now you will!

Konek: Masked Man, get the Riolu down!

MM: yes sir…

Ryou: lu! *falls* o-ow…

Volton: that…thing…he-it…

Kirby: RYOU! He…had my lunch!

Mika: YOU IDIOT! Who cares!? He's hurt right now!

MM: by the way tiny pink one…you have a good taste in food…*flies off with Konek*

Kirby: D: MY DUMPLINGS!

Volton; dumpling?...but…NO it's not…him

~~~END~~~

Sni: suspence-ish?

Ninten: wasn't intended…

Sni: time skips will stay for now until the after story!


	9. Finale

Sni: HELLOZ!

Ninten: *teardrop*

~!~START~!~FINAL BATTLE

Volton: i-I cant hurt you!

MM: why not?...scared!?

Kirby: KYA….OW MEH FOOT!

Volton: you…seem farmilliar…

MM: hmm?

Volton:….FLASH!

MM:…Volton….

Volton:….

Kirby: AW GOD! I THINK ITS BLEEDING!

MM: I'm corrupted now brother….

Volton: NO YOURE NOT!

MM: sorry…I'll say hi to mother for you… 

Volton: FLASH! *cries* Flash!

Kirby: Not Kiddi-OW~!

Ryou: shut up!

Dad: Volton…its okay

Volton: dad….its not okay!

~RANDOM EPOLOGUE 1~Volton

Its been a few years already…I haven't h eard from anyone…

FLASHBACK!

Kirby: bye….Volto…

Volton: Kirb…friends?

Kirby: best friends, always friends! *le aves* CRAP! A BUSH!

~!

I miss Kirby….he gave me courage….

!~ KIRBY EPOLOGUE!

When I become stronger! I promise…Volton ….i will return!...to stay! Its boring h ere! I cant stand it!

I need to get stronger!

~!~!~END~

Sni: pfft SHORT


End file.
